terra_diversusfandomcom-20200215-history
Major Historical Events
The following is a list of all historical events that made an impact on the world in some way or another. This list only includes major historical events, not minor events. To find minor events, search within the respective sections of each Major Event that the minor even deals with, or use the search option. This article will mainly be written in Nemian Years so as to easily list major events and to cut down on confusion. When important, other year styles (Nymaran and Draconian) will be used is necessary, but they will be alongside the Nemian translation. If you have a hard time understanding the year styles, read the following section, "How to read years...". How to read years... Years in Terra Diversus are written in a specific, common way that is used among near all races so as to eliminate confusion. However, the way time is counted is slightly different between how it is written by Elves (Nym) and Men (Nem). Elves count the years since the beginning of their race, while Men tend to count the years since the beginning of an Age (or Era). Dragons (not to be confused with Draconem) count their years differently, though, as they count the years since the creation of the planet. Nymaran Years Nymaran Years (AKA Elven Years) are often counted since the beginning of the Nym races (Aetanym was the first). From the beginning, you count the year you are in, followed by the current age. The year would be written as so... 1289 a2 '(Example) Nemian Years Nemian Years (AKA Human Years) are often counted since the beginning of the current age as Humans believe each age to be important. From the beginning of the current age, you count the year you are in, followed by the current age. The year would be written as so... '''589 a2 '(Example) Draconian Years Draconian Years (AKA Dragon Years) are always counted since the creation of the planet. Dragons are not concerned with the ages of man and elf, so they care little about what year of what age it currently is. Dragons were around shortly after the creation of the planet, and some can even see when the planet will meet its end, so therefore the overall age of the planet is what they find important. The year, for them, would be written as so... '7289y '(Example) Pre-First Age 'Birth of Terra Diversus (6000 Years before a1) '- The world begins. Reason for creation is unknown. '''Appearence of Primordial Races (5775 Years before a1) - The elements of the planet come together in a mysterious occurence, creating mass chaos. From this chaos, a new element is created (creation, the seventh element). Uncontrolled, the seventh element ends up creating two beings, Astricus (Nephilym) and Baalinum (Diablalym). Seventh Element (5723 Years before a1) - Astricus and Baalinum master the Creation Element and begin to use it to create two races in their image. Holy War (4221 Years before a1) - Astricus fears Diablalym race is becoming careless and is harmful to the planet. He starts to place rules and laws on both races, but Baalinum refuses to accept them. Fighting breaks out and quickly changes into a war. Astricus and Baalinum begin to create new creatures and beasts to try and destroy the opposing side (i.e. Dragons, Golems, Hydras, etc.). War Ends (1798 Years before a1) - Astricus and his four generals (The Five Divines) end the war by eternally binding Baalinum and banishing his Diabalym army to the bowels of the planet. Nephilym race takes their role as guardians of the planet and the Five Divines earn their titles as deities. Birth of Man and Elf (213 Years before a1) - The Five Divines gather with intent on creating Sentient life on Terra Diversus. After a debate, it is decided to create two contrasting races to coincide with each other. Midnem and Aetanym come into being late that year. Splitting of the Tribes (179 Years before a1) - Groups of Midnem begin to become curious of foreign lands and begin to break off from the main groups of their population. Different tribes settle different lands across the globe, which will eventually lead to different races of man (Terranem, Draconem, Aquilunem). Elven Dispute (19 Years before a1) -''' Aetanym Elder Council begins to fight amongst themselves. Dispute grows into violence and ends up splitting the council into three factions. Two factions decided to gather their families and leave Ninril to start their own civilizations, while the third decided to stay in Ninril. The two rogue factions headed east across the Grand Ocean, neither being heard from again for a long time. First Age '''Birth of Magic (1 a1) - Septimus Sigis (Human) has found a way to harness the elements of the planet to create magic through the use of primitive runes. Septimus knows only of Fire, Water, and Nature Elements. This begins the first age. Septimus Teaches (27 a1) - Septimus Sigis (Human) takes on his first group of pupils as he teaches them to harness the elements that he has already mastered. The use of Magic begins to spread through the world. Element of Wind (407 a1) - Great Grandson of Septimus Sigis, Senidal Sigis, has discovered a way to harness the world's Wind, creating the fourth Element, Wind. Creation of the Arcane Academy (643 a1) - The Arcane Academy is built in Ninril by Grandson of Senidal Sigis, Septimus Sigis III, with the purposes of spreading knowledge of magic and furthering magical research. Second Age Third Age Fourth Age Fifth Age Sixth Age (Current Age) Category:History Category:First Age Category:Second Age Category:Third Age Category:Fourth Age Category:Fifth Age Category:Sixth Age Category:Time